The First Step
by Anna Hiwatari
Summary: For a weathy businessman there's nothing that's impossible, even when his best friend asks him to learn the waltz. So he doesn't have a choice but to do it... even if it means dancing with a man as his instructor. He'll play the game until the end. (Hopefully funny ZoSan one-shot)


_I just wanted to write something and here I am... 3AM in the morning. (so there may be grammar and typo errors sry)_

* * *

Being fit and keeping your body in shape is important, especially if sports were a huge part of your life. Now that you're a grown up, you can no longer attend after class school practice. You can no longer join morning practices on sunny summer days where the whole tip will be dripping down in sweat after the full practice route aka 3 km morning run. High school days are no more, you're now a responsible adult but there's still that thirst for holding a bamboo sword, especially since the office is suffocating. And not all businessmen are keeping their bodies in shape like Roronoa Zoro, the master of his job, successful businessman who wakes up before dawn, does his morning practice, has a quick breakfast after a hot shower and dresses up in always well ironed suit which was custom made by the famous fashion designers. This man would finish his day by visiting the local gym, tightening his muscles on various machines that were lined up in the large room. So, after a long day in the office, the gym was his way of relaxing before he goes home, has a shower, a dinner afterwards and then meets an empty massive bed. That routine follows him for years, ever since he majored economy and successfully graduated from not so famous university. Now, he dealt with large numbers, clients from all around the world and "enemy" companies trying to stand in his way. So, after all of that to handle in one day, his only stress relief was the gray building and it's health club in the basement.

He may not be dealing with national tournaments and building pride and honor to the school's _kenjutsu_ club but he built buildings, hotels, resorts and many more with which had to deal every single day. Zoro often whished for his ken teacher to come and push the wooden sword in his hands and yell at him to practice more because the tournament was coming. Remembering that, he snickered, knowing how he hated to be ordered and how foolish of a teen he was. He's always been in control of the things he was doing but he would gladly go back to that time of his sensei yelling at him and leave the world where Americans yelled at him instead. Quick thought of his teacher caught him off guard and he silently promised that he'll visit the old man… one day when he wouldn't be buried in papers and phone calls.

His assistant knew very well that all the calls were cut after he exits the office but just he out of habit shut his phone and pushed it at the bottom of his back pack. That same back pack ended up locked in the blue locker number 11 which key was gradually pushed in the pocket of Zoro's gray sweatpants. He took his black towel, put in over his neck, made sure that his shoelaces were tied and pulling his navy colored tank top out of the pants, exited the locker room. His ears once again filled the sappy music of the dance room in front of him but Zoro just clicked his tongue, calling the dancers all kind of inappropriate names. Steadily making his way down the hallway, Zoro was greeted with smiles and giggles from skinny girls dressed in neon tights, wearing leg warmers, ponytails tied tightly on top of their heads, over the girly neon pink headbands that didn't gather a bit of sweat and with that lost their main purpose. One sight of them made his stomach roll as he didn't want to be sent back to the '80s and crazy western culture of that time. Wanting to keep his composure Zoro nodded shortly and looked back in front of him, ignoring the giggles from the girls behind him. They called him by his first name, they didn't have any weight to lose but loved bugging him to show them what routines to do and how each of the machine works, regardless that they visited the gym every single day.

Entering the large room which atmosphere mixed with grunting noises, sweat, semi loud music from the speakers in the corners and the metal sound of machines clashing, Zoro could finally relax. As he visited the same gym every day, Zoro didn't want to work on dysfunctional machines and old weights. Instead of changing the place he worked out in, he invested in the place he was standing in and his work would greet him in every corner. The owner, once professional surfer from Hawaii, was more than grateful for what he did that made Zoro's time spent in the gym free and most enjoyable. That also made the girls, bother him more. Knowing that he was famous attracted the pesky girls like magnet and with every man there envying him; Zoro coldly brushed them off every single time. Yes, he would have fun from time to time; sex was very useful for bringing the stress level down but with big project on the way, he didn't have time to fool around.

Greeted by some regular visitors, Zoro headed up for the treadmill, wanting to warm up with quick run. Men who visited the gym regularly got his practice schedule memorized and would imitate him, following Zoro's practice as if he was their personal trainer. That didn't bother the green-haired man; to be honest he didn't even pay attention to those men, their intense stares and them imitating his every move like monkeys.

He just leveled up the speed of the machine which was followed by several beeps on the treadmills around him.

"Changing the program must mean that you're super pissed or just incredibly inspired. What's up, Zoro?" deep voice pulled Zoro out of his thoughts and he looked down and the long-haired masculine man. His hair was gathered in a messy bun behind his head and his face, along with his arms and chest, was coated in nice layer of sweat. His white tank top loosely fell from his shoulders.

"Hey Sam," Zoro greeted him in one breath, fixing his gaze at the imaginary dot on the wall in front of him again. He didn't slow down the speed but his breaths were short and quick. He was reaching the limit but still had plenty of energy left to continue. Sam leaned on the dashboard of Zoro's machine and rested his chin on his joined arms. "Get away, you're grossing me out," knowing Sam's sexuality never bothered him but Zoro just couldn't stand the glossy girly look in man's eyes. His concentration on the dot in front of him was disturbed by Sam's presence and he was slowly losing focus. "What do you want?" Zoro finally looked down at the brown-haired man who smiled wider and leaned away from the treadmill.

"Is asking 'what's up' and answering the same question that horrible. You're mean, Zoro," Sam clicked his tongue and walked to Zoro's side, looking up at the sweaty businessman and his stone hard serious face, "Did something happen today?"

Seeing how the man didn't let go easily, Zoro turned the machine off and slowly walked off of it. Sam already had his black towel ready so Zoro snatched it and walked to the bench where his water was.

"Nothing really important," he said after taking a large gulp of fresh mineral water, which filled a part of his refrigerator back at his apartment, "We're starting to work on a project for a new complex we'll build. People are just thirsty for new houses and apartments, even though the economy is shitty on every country in the world."

Sam watched him silently, not having a clue what he was talking about. And Zoro very well knew that that kind of conversation would always keep pests away. Those who weren't in the same business as him would only stare amazed at the professional terminology.

"Well, I'm off to continue my program. Good luck with your buildings and stuff," Sam chuckled nervously, seeing Zoro's stern look and serious face. He waved and ran off to the weights, quickly getting into a chat with a group of men that were already occupied with their practice. Zoro also turned and walked to the next machine that was on his routine schedule, wiping some more sweat off his forehead and this time bringing the towel and the water bottle with him.

…

Counting in his head with his teeth gritted tightly, Zoro pushed the handles of the Peck Deck until he reached and counted hundred, hissing through his teeth. Doing that last push and bringing the handles back, always felt the hardest and adding an extra weight to it made the practice challenging. Nevertheless, Zoro never back down from a challenge or the task he was assigned to do. Just like any other building, he will build those houses, make a fresh new complex for rich people and once again swim in money. His bank account will get bigger for few more zeroes but the stress will also level up. To parry that, he would add as much weights he want, set the high level on any machine and do a double session of anything just to feel a bit free and relaxed from the daily life.

Weights dropped, just like the sweat off his face. His shirt was soaked wet, his hair messy and sticky, and his breath hot and uneven. But knowing that a shower awaits him back home put him at ease just a bit so that he could stand up and exit the suffocating room where metal machines clashes, men and women moaned in pain and where sweat evaporated like crazy.

Zoro wiped off his neck, shoulders and face while slowly walking back to the dressing room. He never took a shower there; not because it felt disgusting (he renovated the whole place) but because it didn't give him that feeling of comfort and relaxation like his massive shower at his just as large apartment at the top of his large new building.

He once again walked past the doors of the dance studio, this time getting his ears disturbed by loud beats of a rap song. Not even bothering to look thought the window in the door, Zoro averted his eyes to the side, hurrying in the locker room. He absolutely couldn't stand rap music and it annoyed him every time snotty teens passed him on the road, their cars blasting newest US rap hits while his car's radio and speakers were most of the time left in silence.

Quickly wiping the rest of the sweat with his spare towel and putting on a new shirt under a black hoodie jacket, Zoro left the locker room and soon the building, greeting the receptionist on his way out. Some beats and lyrics of those rap songs from the studio still roamed around his brain so he sped up, unlocked his new black Maserati and unusually turned the radio on, not bothering to change the station with old tunes from forgotten movies. Last century had better music, he thought and slightly pushed the volume up, quickly forgetting the rap lyrics filled with sex, violence and drugs. His black Italian car roared the streets proudly, attracting gazes of admiration and envy. Delivered directly from the Italy's main shop, black car attracted women like flies who would stick faster after seeing its owner. But none of that mattered to Zoro – his main focus was his career and not his love life.

…

A light kiss on the cheek was the right amount of politeness Zoro was used to receive from females who knew their social position and cared for the status and their standards. A dash a vanilla scented perfume filled his nostrils but evaporated quickly as the blonde moved away from him. Polite and sincere smile which didn't crown his face very often now stayed on Zoro's face from the moment he saw the couple. A tight grip of a hand and a pat on the shoulder came from woman's dear fiancé, tall and dark skinned black haired man. His old friend glowed from happiness and Zoro gladly noticed that.

Kaya, even in her light cream colored gown, still had her professional stance but also a warm smile she was gifted from her very birth. She was still a successful doctor regardless of her small and fragile being. Long illness took its tool in the past but having Usopp as her support made her surpass all difficulties and crown every day with her smile. And her happiness radiated and affected everyone in the room as well as Usopp, her soon to be husband, who stood next to her, his large hand gently resting on her lower back.

Artist and friend like Usopp isn't born every day so Zoro was very lucky to have him in their younger days where they struggled through school and studies to become the men they were today. They both build themselves a name, reputation and career through hard work and persistence but with mutual respect and help. Knowing that, Zoro only wished happiness for his friend and seeing Kaya smiling and blushing by his side, he knew that it was there – the life Usopp deserved. And this night was just a beginning to that. Just in few weeks from now, Kaya and Usopp will get married and Zoro was in the position of Usopp's best man, the most important of all. Just in few weeks he will give the honest speech to the couple in the gala ballroom of the fine Caribbean hotel.

"And for the last time, you don't have to buy anything. It's enough that you'll be there," Usopp put his hand on friend's shoulder, gazing deep in Zoro's dark eyes. "You already—"

"The apartment is not enough, Usopp. You did so much for me in the past—"

Kaya's sweet giggle stopped both men and made them look down at her. "You two never stop. It's always been like that. And honestly, Zoro, you really don't—"

"I'm a man of my word and I won't come to that exotic place with just pair of keys in my hand," Zoro winked and pushed his champagne glass up so that the two will do the same. Their glasses clashed in one delicate sound and they all took a small sip of the bubbly wine.

"But there's one thing also…" Usopp looked at his glass and then up to Zoro, "Kaya and I thought about it few days ago and decided that the guests need to dance too."

"Well, that's only natural, right? It's a day to celebrate and dance," Zoro took another sip of the champagne but as he didn't like the texture quickly stopped. Tickling of the bubbles in the wine was too unnatural for a man who drinks the strong alcohol drinks.

"No, it's not that," Kaya started but looked up at her fiancé.

"The plan is… after our first dance, other guests will join and we'll do a group dance. We already have an orchestra and our favorite waltz will be played so we want everyone to join," Usopp explained.

"And we don't mean that sloppy gagging from one side to another. We want everyone to learn and master the steps of the waltz until then," Kaya glowed but Zoro's smile faded. He didn't like the idea at all. He was a professional businessman dealing with millions of dollars; he definitely wasn't a guy who enjoys dancing to classical music. But he was also a friend, a best man to his friend's wedding and high expectations along with pressure will be put on him. It was a challenge and Roronoa Zoro never backed off one.

After a short pause, Zoro's lips curved to a smile again, "Just make sure to find me a good looking partner or everything will go to waste," he winked, making the couple laugh. They continued drinking and laughing, enjoying the small atmosphere they created with a small group of friends and family. The rest of the night passed in that good feeling, love, laughter, drinks and food but Zoro's mind was set on the challenge his friends just gave him. He will need to do something he's never done before.

Will this be a first challenge he won't be able to master?

…

For the next few days, walking past the doors of the dance studio at the gym was harder than ever. Sudden nausea and cold sweat would shower the green-haired man as he was thinking of going to dance classes to learn waltz, a stuck up dance where partners don't speak a word each looking somewhere off and not at the person they're dancing with. Though, Zoro didn't like dancing in general. Nor did he like loud music, rap and hip hop, annoying people, annoying women (!), liars, that annoying voice of GPS system, others telling him what to do, sweet food, bubbly champagne, sappy love comedies, bright colors and horoscope.

Not wanting to think about the upcoming dance lessons he _needs_ to take, Zoro hurried to the gym and let his mind flow and be occupied with the weights and training routine.

…

"Something is really bothering you today, Zoro my friend," Sam walked to him as they both exited the gym hall and we headed to the lockers, "You have this aura of anger which makes people not wanting to talk or even approach you."

"It's a personal matter," Zoro said sharply, not wanting to explain himself to anyone.

"Weeeell, if you want a sure stress relief, I have a friend…"

"I already told you—"

"Hey hey, I'm not trying to convince you to have gay sex, though that would be life changing for you; I'm talking about Stacey over here."

On the sound of her name, tall brunette turned and seeing Sam smiled wider. But on the sight of Zoro, she purposely pushed her chest up, tugging the lock of hair behind her ear. She just came out of the dance studio but still smelled on Gucci perfume despite the sweat she was covered in. She and Sam greeted each other, kissing cheeks or rather air around them and her bubbly attitude slowly started to tick Zoro's nerve.

"So, wassap boys?" she clicked her tongue, looking up and down Zoro's body. Sam introduced them to each other and Stacey's chest puffed more as she pulled her shirt low. Zoro only frowned to that.

"Well, my friend here's having a crisis," Sam started.

"It's not any sort of a crisis!" Zoro roared but Sam didn't listen. Instead, long haired man continued talking to his friend.

"He's stressed out a lot lately so I thought you could help," Sam winked and Stacey's grin widened. Her eyelids lowered and she stepped closer to Zoro but still maintaining the safe distance. She felt the beast in him and Zoro _was_ pissed off.

"Well, if you want…" she paused, wiggling around, "we can always invite Rachel," with the tilt of her head, she showed in the direction where the tall blonde was. Rachel danced with others, staring at her reflection in the tall mirror. She was pretty; Zoro couldn't deny that but…

"Hey listen, I don't want any arranged sex or anything…" he started protesting but he also felt the pressure of the two people and needed to loosen up, "Tch, the heck with it! Come with me!"

That night, basically pulling the girl with him to his apartment, Zoro's mind really went somewhere else. He didn't think about dancing, the responsibility of being the best man, the office or anything. His stress level dropped but for quite some time, he couldn't reach his limit while the girl screamed in orgasm few times already. He took all of the frustration, worry, anger and pressure on her, giving her the best night in her life, filling her whole until he climaxed himself and dropped on his pillow tired and feeling few packs of stress lighter. The girl didn't mean anything to him - it was just a way of discharging the negative built up feelings. And the next morning came, down at its finest and empty bed beside him. Most girls left on their own, they didn't wait for him because Zoro had that unspoken rule to never bind to anyone or drive a girl home after their passionate night. All of them knew that Roronoa wasn't a man who lives for romance and cute kisses. He was a beast, an animal hungry for meat, thirsty for fresh rounds of wild sex and it'll stay that way for a very long time. No one will bind him against his will.

…

A call was transferred from the desk of his secretary and Zoro relaxed, knowing he'll spend the next few minutes in a calm talk with his friend. And he was right – Usopp still sounded happy and joyful but a sudden seriousness in his voice made Zoro stiffen again.

" _Listen, we're having a dance rehearsal this Saturday and we want to gather everyone. Do you think you can make it?"_ Usopp's voice had traces of pleading and sorrow. He knew how busy Zoro was during the week and weekends weren't time to relax for the businessman his caliber. But more pressure came as he had to lie to a friend because he _still_ didn't sign up for dance classes.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll surely be there," Zoro put on his professionalism and a sigh of relief could be heard on the other side.

" _Thank you so much! See you at the studio. I'll tell you directions now so don't dare to be late,"_ Usopp's threatening words had a relaxed tone but Zoro could only laugh nervously and write down the time and place in the notebook in front of him.

…

Since it was already Tuesday, Zoro didn't have time to lose so after his training at the gym he took a deep breath and entered the dancing studio down the hallway. People there didn't even bother to look his way as they were packing their bags, ready to leave. One after another, young teens exited the studio, leaving Zoro alone with a blonde haired man who seemed older than the rest. In his head, Zoro chanted one thing only: _"Please don't tell me you're the instructor!"_

Seeing him standing by the door still looking in the mirror, blonde man smiled and turned, putting his blue towel around his neck.

"Can I help you?" he smiled more, walking towards Zoro.

"Yeah… can I talk to a dance instructor?" Zoro asked, still repeating the sentence in his head.

"You are talking to one," man smiled again, this time proudly, "So, how can I help?"

"Are there any more instructors?"

"Nope, I hold all the classes. My name's Sanji," wider smile.

'Fuck!'

"Uh… yeah. Thanks!" Zoro turned, wanting to exit and ran away. He had that much pride not to let another man teach him a 'sissy' dance, the wedding waltz.

"Wait!" like hypnotized, Zoro stopped, "You obviously wanted something. For what dance do you want to sign up?"

"Who said it was for me?!" Zoro yelled, his pride not letting go.

"Well, I only see you here and you seem too young to have kids. But if you do, and I apologize for what I said, I can say that I also hold a ballet classes so if you're interested to sign them in…"

"I don't need ballet and I don't have kids!" words just flew out of Zoro's mouth and he couldn't stop. He felt as if he was being provoked by a blonde dance instructor. "Listen here, swirly brows, I have nothing to explain to you so stop bugging me," he turned and opened the door.

"You're the one who came to me, asshole!" Sanji's words echoed in the empty room and he knew that grumpy green-head heard them.

Leaving the yelling blonde behind him, Zoro marched to his car and quickly drove home, pissed off at himself and that cheeky instructor. No way in hell will he dance with a man, let alone have one teach him how to dance waltz; it's below his pride and standards. He'll just have to search for another studio.

Thursday came and Zoro's search for nearby dance studios and classes ended up in fail – either those were only for younger audience or were far away from his workplace, gym and his apartment. So, that night after gym practice Zoro once again waited for everyone to leave the dance studio until he entered and finally got face to face with Sanji, blonde instructor who now didn't greet him with a smile but a deep frown.

"How can I help you?" his tone was filled with anger, nothing like the first time they met. Sanji waited, tapping his foot and with arms crossed over his chest, "And I don't have time for stuck up assholes such as yourself so if you don't mind…" he showed towards the door, completely ignoring the question he asked. Not waiting for Zoro to say a word, Sanji started packing his bag, completely ignoring the man by the door.

"I need to learn waltz by Saturday and perfect it by next week," Zoro's words stopped Sanji's every next move. He turned towards the green-head, raising his eyebrow.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Sanji asked and got angry again, "Because if it is, I'm going to kick your ass, along with everyone who's plotting this."

"It isn't a joke!" Zoro raised his voice which echoed, making Sanji freeze in place – he knew that the man was serious.

"Okay, you can start tomorrow," Sanji relaxed and turned to his bag again.

"I don't have time. Can we start tonight?"

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not staying overtime just for your lame ass."

"I'll pay you. Every damn hour I stay in this room I'll pay right away!"

"Listen, pal, this isn't about money…"

"The whole damn world is about money! But let's make a deal – we'll start the practice tomorrow but only if you ditch all those kids and blind these doors," Zoro was serious and Sanji slowly caught up which made him smile.

'Prideful one, are you?'

"I'll pay you 10 bucks an hour!"

"50!"

"What the fuck!?"

"You say I'll let you have this whole place by yourself, make me lose my students just for 10 bucks an hour? You have to be joking!"

Zoro sighed, he had to let it go, even though it wasn't what he was used to do. It was always his last word but the instructor had a point there.

"Alright, but only for 1 hour max!"

"No way, my regular classes go on for 3!"

"Hey, stop being a bitch!"

"No, you stop bitching around – you wanted to make a deal, so then go along with it."

"I made a deal but not for you to rip me off! I ain't dancing shit for 3 hours!"

Sanji didn't say a thing; he just picked up his bag and walked past Zoro, stopping by the door.

"Tomorrow, 7 o'clock, don't dare to be late or the deal is off," Sanji said and walked off, leaving Zoro mad that he ever stepped in that room.

"Fuck!" Zoro hissed, gripped the strap of his back pack and went out of the building, only wanting to go home and forget about the stupid blonde dance instructor.

…

And just as scheduled, after short practice in the gym to warm up, Zoro appeared in the dance studio after all its students left. Just as he walked in, Sanji was pulling out black plastic bags and duck tape to put on doors' windows.

It was only this instructor who made conditions in order to teach him waltz so in order to have a whole room for themselves and with no one peeking in, Zoro had to play along and lose the fight for the first time in his life.

"So, let's start!" Zoro took of his jacket while Sanji locked the doors.

"Do you need to rush somewhere? Even if you do, you're not going anywhere until you master the basics. You need it for tomorrow so I won't cut any slack!"

Zoro clicked his tongue as Sanji passed him and went to find the CD he needed for the waltz.

"Is music really necessary?"

"If that dance is held for deaf people, which you're not, then it isn't. But since you're a healthy young man, then yes, it is necessary," Sanji stood up from his bag, put the CD in the player and pushed the play button. In moments, the room was filled with sound of violins which were joined by the whole orchestra. "Now, let's start," Sanji said and came closer to Zoro. The other one took a step back. "That is not how you dance it…" Sanji frowned, "And also, you didn't tell me your name yet. Talk about rude!"

"It's Zoro…" he muttered which made Sanji smile and grab his hands.

"Well then… Zoro. As a man, you place your hands here and as I'll play the woman part, I put my hand here," Sanji instructed, placing his left hand on Zoro's right shoulder. He felt the nervousness from the taller man and smiled, clearly enjoying this setup too much. "I'll make a first step now and you do the opposite. As I move towards you, you go back and if my right foot is stepping forward, your left one goes back."

Both of them looked down at their feet and Sanji patiently instructed the dance, step by step. Numerous times Zoro stepped on Sanji's foot, started moving in the wrong direction, hit their heads together and whatnot. Many times they broke the dance to yell at each other and argue who made a mistake, who stepped the wrong way or moved too fast or too slow.

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"You stop nagging like a bitch!"

"Well, I wouldn't nag if you just did what I told you to!"

"You know what!? I quit!"

"Oh really? Does that attitude suit a business man Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro stopped and turned to Sanji who clearly enjoyed playing this little game.

"You bastard…" Zoro smirked, "You knew who I was from the start!"

"Who wouldn't remember your smug face that's all over the town?" Sanji crossed his arms, "Besides, I wanted to tease you for a bit," he admitted, wide grin forming on his face, "Also, not even a first hour passed since we started so stop being annoying and come here. Remember, you need to lead."

Zoro rolled his eyes and did as told. He patiently did as instructed, trying his hardest not to yell at the instructor again. As minutes passed, Zoro stopped feeling uncomfortable and just followed Sanji's instructions, having only one goal in front of him – to be ready for Usopp's wedding – so he'll do anything, even if it meant dancing with a man as his instructor.

…

Those three hours flew quickly and Zoro never imagined it would leave him breathless. He always thought dancing was just jumping around and thought waltz was simple with people in suits and dresses spinning around the room like dolls in the music box. Throwing the water bottle to him, Sanji sat down and leaned on the mirror behind him.

"What do you think of your first time dancing waltz?" he asked after taking a large gulp of water.

"Still not my thing," Zoro admitted and drank the water.

"Haha, you're right there. But if you practice more I think you'll be a great dancer."

"Don't push it."

"Why? Is it because of the cute instructor that you're ashamed to try?"

"You're everything other than cute. I can think of one positive aspect of you."

"Hey, that's harsh! Give it some time," Sanji winked and Zoro felt an unusual feeling going down his spine. Quickly brushing it off, he drank the rest of his water and walked towards the door. "I have the keys, dumbass," he heard Sanji's voice and stopped. The blonde came behind him and unlocked the door, letting him out with few last words, "If you just follow what we did today, you'll do great tomorrow," Sanji smiled and Zoro couldn't help but do the same. Returning a smile to a man he just recently met was not the part of how he lived so he averted his face and with a weak goodbye left the building.

…

The rehearsal Usopp and Kaya held in a private studio the booked for the night started smoothly. Zoro was paired with one of Kaya's friends, tall blonde who didn't stop flirting with him the whole night. Her moves were definitely better than his and she gladly noticed that, teasing Zoro for every mistake he made. The happy couple had a hired choreographer who clapped his hands, shouting at people who moved wrong and directing everyone so that the whole group did a full 7 minute circulating around the room with a soon-to-be-married lovebirds constantly staying in the middle. If Zoro thought that the yesterday's class with Sanji was harsh, he immediately changed his mind after this night and this crazy choreographer yelling in their faces, slapping men and women to maintain the posture of their backs and arms. It was difficult just circulating around, dancing correctly but after his arms started hurting for being in the same position for over 20 minutes, Zoro only wanted to run away. He was ready to apologize to Sanji and his teaching, realizing the torture of this strict skinny instructor who watched every move of every person in the room. After the song finally ended, Zoro only wanted a shower and a meal but the blondie still didn't let go.

"What do you say that we stop by my place? I have some roasted chicken we can eat," she caressed his arm and Zoro couldn't help but shake it off.

"Sorry, I already have a meal home," even though it wasn't prepared. And his cold tone seemed to work on the girl who immediately backed off.

Zoro just wasn't in the mood for any flirting, sweet meals and sex – he was tired and angry. For the first time since high school, Zoro wanted to punch Usopp so bad for this stupid idea. Dancing in circles was stupid, dancing for more than 20 minutes was more stupid and he couldn't stand any more of it.

"You were doing great there," Usopp said, leaning on the wall where Zoro packed his clothes.

"Save it. I'm dead tired. That's man's a tyrant for thinking we can dance than much."

"Sorry, Kaya hired him. He was apparently good with her parents before they passed away," Usopp stopped but looked at Zoro, "Thanks for doing this," he patted his shoulder.

"I'll survive, I had to do worse things in life so a little dancing won't kill me," Zoro smirked, softly hitting Usopp's shoulder with his fist.

"I can only imagine – it's your first time dancing so it must be tough," Usopp chuckled and drank some water.

"I had a good teacher to prepare me for this," the one thing he didn't want to say escaped his mouth – he admitted Sanji's help and for some unknown reason it didn't bother him. he was grateful for the blonde instructor.

"Well, keep that teacher busy 'cause we need you perfect for next week," Usopp added and Zoro nodded.

It was true – next Sunday, on Caribbean island, Usopp and Kaya will exchange their vows and celebrate their happiness with hundreds of guests, dancing on the large podium this perfected wedding waltz and where after that Zoro will have the honor to say few sweet words for the couple that will make girls cry and later stick to him, each of them wanting to slip in his bed in the large hotel room. And Zoro will do exactly that – he will be the best man, dance along with others the dance that blonde instructor taught him.

Zoro flinched out of his thoughts – why did he think about Sanji? Yes, that man offered help. Yes, he paid him the right and promised amount. Yes, they danced waltz for 3 hours. But all that doesn't have to mean a thing!

"I'll see you on tomorrow's rehearsal," Zoro said and waved to Usopp, leaving the group in a rush. He went out on the warm night, reaching for the keys and his Smartphone in his jacket pockets.

Why was he upset suddenly? Was it because of Sanji? That can't be!

"Hello? Stacey? Hey, it's Zoro. Could you and your friend Rachel come by the square? I'll pick you up."

…

That night he didn't eat, took only a quick shower after returning home with two young women and just wanted to forget everything. Why was he so frustrated that he needed to have a threesome? Is it that he needed to prove to himself that he's still a strong man that girls and women die for? Is it to build his pride more? Or did he just need to vent out through sex? But then why did he mostly focus on Rachel? Why did he fuck the blonde girl like there's no tomorrow? Why did he kiss her on his own accord? Is it to once again fulfill his hunger for fresh meat and his desire to be a dominant sex? And the final question: why in all hell did he think of Sanji as he came all over girls' bodies?

…

Monday, the first day of the week and the day after tormenting rehearsals of Usopp and Kaya's perfect waltz, came unexpectedly fast and was really not needed as Zoro's arms hurt and his head was filled with steps, twists and turns and that grumpy man's yelling. He barely focused on the papers that were prepared for him that day but the clock still ticked slowly and 5 o'clock was still far in the distance for him.

At the gym, he worked out as usual, releasing his body and mind of stress and fatigue. And Sam noticed that, approaching Zoro with a big smile on his face.

"I heard it from Stacey," he started, sitting next to Zoro and watching his muscles tense from pressure the weights caused.

' _Please don't.'_

"She told me that you guys had one hell of a weekend. Even Rachel's glowing. Hah, I knew you were crazy but you're a real beast, my friend," Sam laughed more, wiping his forehead.

"Well, they have big mouths yapping everywhere," Zoro let the weight fall from his hand and stood up to go running 3 more kilometers before going home.

"Yup, they are very skilled with their mouths, huh?" Sam teased but Zoro didn't react. Seeing that, Sam because nervous and excused himself, joining group of chatty girls who wanted to hear Zoro's juicy stories. And they certainly reacted when Sam mentioned the weekend with two girls. As if Zoro will give any of them the attention they seek – the weekend was enough for him to calm his sexual frustration so the only place he'll reduce stress were the machines around him.

Finishing his run, Zoro picked his towel and water and hurried to the lockers but couldn't stop himself from glancing to the studio across the wall. He saw Sanji dancing with the crew to a hip hop song and unexpectedly, the sound didn't tore Zoro's ears or ravish his brain – he watched the blonde talented man dance and was genuinely impressed by the level of skill Sanji had.

That night, after kids went home, Sanji and Zoro met for another lesson with Sanji noticing the improvement and Zoro busting in pride. They would still quarrel and stop the dance midway but it wasn't as the last Friday when stepping on each other's feet was inevitable.

"You did great. Though, I would love to see you dancing for real. Poor girl, she must've been ashamed to dance with you," Sanji said, giving the unopened bottle to Zoro.

"For your information, she couldn't keep her paws away from me so much that it was annoying."

"And?"

"What?"

"Did you end up with her in your bed or nor?"

Zoro slightly choked on his water but Sanji was dead serious, waiting for an answer.

"No! What the fuck!?"

"You're an idiot," Sanji said and looked away, clearly disappointed.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"If she was so touchy-feely with you, you could've at least treat her a… I don't know…"

"A sex party?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck you!" Zoro yelled and they both shut up, drinking their water in silence before Sanji spoke up first.

"I'm just saying… you could've easily…"

"Oh just shut up, you pervert!"

"Whoa there samurai! That's not what I heard from the girls."

'Shit… I forgot they go to his classes.'

"So, you heard…"

"Yeah I did. And you're such a jerk!"

"What?! Why?!"

"You could at least invite me!"

Now it was Zoro to shut up first because so many unnecessary thoughts roamed his mind and he just couldn't let his mouth run loose and spout some really unnecessary things such as Sanji's body, face and voice as he came all over two girls.

"FUCK!" Zoro yelled and stood up, startling Sanji. "I'm out of here! Here's your money, we're done with this stupid classes!" he stomped out of the studio and the building again driving fast home, this time not calling any girl to get rid of his shitty thoughts.

Upcoming days were torture for Zoro and he thought he'll go insane. Gym didn't help either as he only worked out aimlessly with Sanji's face still preoccupying his mind which only worsened when he saw him dancing in the studio. They didn't meet for lessons anymore, Zoro went to one last rehearsal on Thursday night in the studio with Usopp, Kaya and the group and one last time visited the gym on Friday. But just as he finished his workout and glanced to the studio, he found it empty and dark. It was unusual for it to be closed on a work day but he brushed any of those thoughts out and hurried home to get rest for tomorrow's flight.

His private jet waited for him in the morning with a stewardess and the crew smiling and welcoming him with fresh breakfast and coffee. The hot dark liquid woke him up and slightly eased his thoughts of the upcoming wedding.

"Is the package here?" Zoro asked the girl in a suit and tight bun and she smiled widely.

"Yes, sir; it is packed in the back with the rest of your luggage," she answered and with Zoro's nod left him alone in his wandering thoughts.

He thought about Usopp, Kaya and their happiness and then about his own life, the hard work he put into his career and how badly he maintained his love life, how he played with girls so that he will satisfy his desires and calm his hormones. But then he thought of Sanji and flinched just when the stewardess asked to refill his cup of coffee. He nodded to her and took his laptop, wanting to distract himself with work.

For the most of the flight Zoro worked on his computer by fixing some bank problems, answering emails and doing the paperwork that was left for him in the office. It was all successful as his thoughts didn't go back to Sanji even a bit.

…

White chairs, altar and flowers were all set and waited for guests to join on the sunny beach where they'll whiteness the union of love. Zoro was seated on Usopp's side, in the first row along with his closest family. Kaya walked graciously down the isle, warm sand welcoming her small bare feet and her light white dress. Grandmas, aunts and girls all let out some tears as the couple happily joined hands, listening to the priest and exchanging vows. Rings crowned their union and a kiss followed a loud cheering from the crowd who soon threw rain of rose petals on the newlyweds.

In the large reception hall where the tables were, everyone was preparing for the dance, standing up and greeting the couple, watching them in respect and honor. When the right tune came in, the rest of the group joined and following the steps they practiced for hours completed a perfect wedding waltz with the couple in the middle and the others circulating around them.

When the time came, Zoro held his speech, thanking and showing every great aspect about both of the newlyweds, mostly about Usopp and their friendship, making the Kaya the luckiest woman on the planet. He thanked the guests for crowning this ceremony with their presence and once again wished the couple a happy and love filled life. He gave them the keys of their new apartment that awaits for them back home, a package he promised that contained pair of laptops he got specially for the couples and two tickets to explore all of the Caribbean wonders and continue to stay at his hotel which they didn't know belonged to him.

His speech was sent off with a loud applause and girls, just as predicted, started floating around him, calling him the most wonderful man on earth, great friend and such a 'sensitive sweetheart'. It all disgusted Zoro to the point where he had to excuse himself from the table and just escape somewhere. So he grabbed the small glass of whiskey, wanting to enjoy the golden drink outside and away from the annoying girls. He leaned on the marble railing, sighing hard.

"You were really good out there, didn't mess up a single step," a familiar voice made Zoro straighten up and ask himself if he's too tired and is only seeing things. But he didn't, he was of a perfect health and just normal to see a blonde man dressed in black tuxedo, smoking a cigarette, leaned on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked, turning to the man.

"I don't know… is it because we have a same friend?"

"Usopp never… you…"

"He didn't tell you about me because I told him not to. After learning that I was teaching you how to dance, he played along so we both enjoyed this. And I didn't show to the rehearsals not because I was ashamed to show up. Believe me, I wanted to see you being a klutz and stepping on girl's foot but I had work. After practice in the gym's studio I go to work at a restaurant so all the food you ate today was prepared by yours truly," Sanji ended his story with a large smile and a hand over his chest, gesturing.

But Zoro didn't find any of that amusing – he was angry, pissed off to the maximum of the scale.

"You asshole!"

"Yup, I am. But I just couldn't resist breaking a prideful Roronoa Zoro. I won, asshole, deal with it," Sanji's smirk widen and he took another puff of smoke, amused in his game.

"I'll make you regret you ever messed with me, bastard," Zoro growled but Sanji continued to smile, "And I'll start right from this moment!" Zoro frowned more and marched close to Sanji, making the blonde man's grin fade and turn to a scared expression.

Without a warning, Zoro clashed his lips on Sanji's, pushing his hungry tongue deep into cook's mouth. He tasted wine and tobacco but continued to kiss him hard, pushing his body more on the marble pillar. They were away from the curious eyes so Zoro gladly pushed his large hand between two buttons of Sanji's dress shirt, feeling the blonde's tight muscles tense up on his hot touch.

"Ba-bastard…"

"Now now… let's play this game to the end. You set it up so don't complain."

He surrendered, he wanted this and there was no denying that. They both wanted each other so much that their hands acted on their own, exploring each other's bodies to the finest details. They wanted to play the game all night. Even thought Sanji's plan to trick Zoro backfired and he was now the one to submit himself and be teased upon, he opened his mouth more, letting the green-haired man do as he pleases, joining their tongues in a passionate dance and this time it's Zoro who made the first step.

* * *

 _-THE END-_


End file.
